In a cloud computing environment, some services such as an Oracle database (DB) need to be directly run on a physical server due to factors such as a configuration or performance. A user logs in to a virtual machine (VM), and accesses, over a network, a physical server on which a service of the foregoing type is deployed.
In the prior art, a VM needs to obtain an IP address of a physical server to access various services on the physical server. When the VM can obtain a real IP address of a physical server or physical server cluster hosting a service, network planning information of the physical server on which the service of a cloud platform is located is exposed. A malicious user may perform a network attack on a network in which the physical server is located and a device in the network, threatening security of the cloud platform.